bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuiro, the Untamed
' Name': Nuiro Appearance: Nuiro is 18 years old with white skin, long brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a large tattoo on his chest. Nuiro wears his fullbring item, which is a manipulated black captain's haori to fit him. Typically he wears casual clothing, red pants and an ivory shirt. His pair of headphones is around his neck when he is not using them as a weapon or listening to music. He stands roughly 5'10 and is very muscular for his size. Backstory: Nuiro grew up in New Zealand, alone, sort of speak. He was considered insane and as such would be isolated off by others... even his family. Often out exploring the island, he made the best of his lonely life. He trained himself in the arts of Tiger Kung-Fu in order to compensate for his overwhelming loneliness. His only friend Cara was one of the only people he could even seem to speak to without growing irritated. On the day of her murder something about him changed and he grew angry now. Nuiro was always aware of his abilities but never openly used them in fear someone would find out. Until Cara's killers found him as well... One day, he was walking near a large waterfall and was jumped by three men who were very familiar to him. Immediately they assaulted him with knives. Dodging strike after strike he told them to leave... or die. Refusing to leave, they fought on as he stepped back and gripped his bone necklace, ripping it off. His fingers became boney and sharp, stretching up his forearms and coming to spikes at his elbows. His eyes became a pure black, influenced by his spiritual pressure, reaching out to the areas around his eyes. Along with this his entire lower half of his face became skeletal and hollow-like with large teeth. Darting at the men with a blinding speed he landed a tiger-strike deep into the first man's throat, ripping out his adams apple and killing him instantly. The other men fled in fear as he sprinted after them, killing them within moments. Now he knew.. he was powerful. And he knew, he couldn't be the only one. Nuiro was determined to search the world for others like himself... his first stop was.. Japan. Upon arriving to Japan, Nuiro quickly got word of fullbringers, much like himself. He picked up a black card off of the side of the road with the word 'Xcution' clearing printed in white on the side of it. He followed the card and eventually ended up at the Xcution manner. Upon initially being inducted into Xcution, he met with a variety of fulbringers, one in particular was James Simon. James Simon was the first of the fullbring Nuiro actually fought, his first real ''fight. Being of an S-Class level fullbringer, Nuiro was vastly overpowered, despite his brute force. After taking a deadly amount of damage, his power finally gave way, succombing to his injuries. When faced with James threatening to kill him, Nuiro simply stated he was not afraid of death, allowing him to do so. However James chose to abstain. Nuiro, upon being granted his life, now lives with a broken fullbring for the time being, as his fight had caused his claw to crack wide open, splitting the power up. Now unable to activate fullbring, Nuiro searches to fix it, and train to truly be one of Xcution. After his run in with Hiroku, a shinigami and Kylar, a fellow fullbringer; Nuiro uncovered the truth to restoring his powers. By revealing his possession of a Captain's Haori, Hiroku enrages and assaults Nuiro, causing him to retaliate. In a back and forth battle, the Haori changes form to adapt to Nuiro, beginning the link as a fullbring item. Once the connecting was established between the haori and himself, Nuiro encountered Levanin, who later suggested they spar to further build the bonds. During the fight, the Haori kept a constant release of reiatsu, until he reached the activation of an ability. In a form similar to that of a bankai, Nuiro revealed that he felt this was the true extent of the haori, it's true secrets finally revealed. '''Personality': Nuiro is rather silent alot, but has his outbursts. He is intelligent, and despite being considered extremely insane, in battle he is a strategic and fluid whilst retaining his power and ferocity. Fullbring Power: Unnamed Captain's Haori: '''Through unknown means, Nuiro's best friend Cara gave him this old Captain's Haori before her following murder. He holds this object dear, even if he doesn't know for sure what it is because it was the last time he ever saw her alive. The haori is black with a white symbol instead of the other way around. - '''Ability: Psu-Kai (Psuedo Bankai):' '''Releasing a strong surge of reiatsu, Nuiro unlocks his item's deepest secrets, empowering Nuiro. For 6 turns, Nuiro takes on the form of what appears to be a bankai of some unknown origin. His scythe is now considerably larger and sparks with a super-charged reiatsu. Each strike in this temporary form cuts through almost anything with relative ease. By condensing reiatsu into the blade of the scythe, Nuiro can send a huge golden claw hurdling towards an enemy, attempting to crush them and hold them down for 1 turn. After this ability has been used, it cannot be used again for the duration of the fight. -'' '' '''Ability: Sonic-Charged Beat-Blast:': The Haori imbues Nuiro with the ability to better handle spiritual power, with this Nuiro can reflect any reiatsu based attacks by hooking them inside his scythe blade and firing them off again towards his enemy at a faster speed. Depending on the power of the attack, Nuiro will suffer from a varying recoil. ''-'' Fullbringer Manipulations Bringer Rush: ''By manipulating his Bringer Light, Nuiro can deliver a strike with his hands or his scythe with devestating results. Upon contact, the strike releases a sonic boom shock wave that explodes upwards and outwards, blasting back his opponent and damaging them further. ''Bringer Sound Crescent: ''By planting his foot and spinning around, Nuiro pulls his scythe up in the air in a crescent arch. When it reaches it's rising point of the arch, it begins to gather speed, disrupting the air around it, at it's highest maximum point, it begins to build in speed and force, on it's descent, it tears through the air and even erases parts of matter around it with it's force. As it makes contact with it's target, it undergoes a sonic boom. This entire process is very fast, the transitions of the scythe is barely noticeable. '''Equipment' Headphones: Nuiro constantly wears these headphones around his neck, in combat if he needs to, Nuiro can manipulate the headphones into a large scythe. Tiger's Fury: Nuiro's former fullbring item, now a bracelet. By holding it in his hand, he can fire red and white bala-like projections at his enemies. Capacitor Cuffs: Nuiro has two cuffs around each wrist, used to balance our his power. When removed, they create an imbalance, allowing his hollow influence to spread to his hands, turning them to sharp bony claws. By putting the cuffs back on, he can reverse the process. Strengths: Nuiro is extremely skilled in close combat, very agile, and relentless. His insanity makes him extremely hard to trick or fool, as he sees through it. Deadly when angered too much, very fast. Weaknesses: He does not like others typically, and cannot be reasoned with once he is set on something. Nuiro's ability can prove to be very taxing on his body, so he must use them it reason. Stats: Class/level: NV HAN: 8 REI: 4 HAK: 8 SEI: 4 BUK: 12 HOH: 7 Points Earned: 2 Total points: 41